A Haunting
by Amerikahyou
Summary: How much will Kakashi suffer? Is he going to lose his.....


Disclaimer: Don't own naruto obviously

Rating: M for grusome images that may come to mind while reading.

A/N: This my be a one shot or the middel of a series depending on the reviews.

A Haunting

-"Wha ... What happened? Where am I?"

-"Ah, It's good you finally woke up" said an eerie but somehow familiar voice from the shadows. " I thought you were suppose to be a great Jonnin Kakashi. But look at you now, tied up like an animal."

Kakashi had his neck and both arms restrained to his sides from chains connected to the floor. His body ached and his clothes were messed up, tattered as if he were in a fight. "Who are you? What do you want from me?!" There was silence. "Tell me!!" he yelled into the darkness.

-"Well aren't you an impatient one" said the eerie voice. "I want you to suffer. I'm going to rip you bit by bit."

-"You won't get anything from me. I'll endure the worst torture you can inflict on me." 'What am I thinking, I won't last long with my sharingan exposed like this.'

-"Oh really, if you haven't noticed your not alone."

Kakashi didn't understand, then he heard moaning coming from a dark corner of the room. A ghastly figure came walking from the shadows, tugging something behind him. Kakashi could hear the sound of chains rattling other then his own.

-"I don't have to touch you to make you suffer, I've got this!" The figure yanked on a chain he held, out from the shadows was a person thrown onto the floor.

-"No!" yelled Kakashi.

-"Yes." said the figure pleased with his reaction. "I have her ... your loved one." (now exposing his face)

-"You" said Kakashi with hate in his voice. "Release her!"

-"Now why would I do that. I said you were going to suffer and I haven't even begun."

Kakashi lunged at the figure, but because of the restraints his efforts were futile and he was injured in the process.

"Remember what happened to Sasuke." Kakashi's eyes widened and felt his breath was taken away. "I'm going to do the same to her." said the voice while laughing evilly. "Or let's just say I already did." Kakashi's heart sank. The figure lifted the persons face, tilting it towards the little light available.

Kakashi was enraged. "Orochimaru let her go now!" he demanded.

-"You see this, look how beautiful." he said while caressing the womans face. "I was almost sure she was going to die from the bite alone." he said casually. "I guess she's stronger than I gave her credit for. I might even consider keeping her." Kakashi grunted as he pulled to get loose. "I think it's time to see if she's useful." Then Orochimaru pulled her away. Kakashi tried to get free but his hands couldn't even touch. He was feeling weak and couldn't sense any chakra within his body.

Hours had passed since Kakashi heard any noise. Silence was broken when he heard the sound of whip cracks, followed by gruesome screams of pain that echoed through out the room. The screams went on for several minutes, than silence filled the room again.

-"She's no use to me." said Orochimaru upon entering the room again, throwing the female on the floor close to Kakashi.

-"Ezria." said Kakashi in a low voice while bending closer to her. She laid trembling, and her clothes were torn and covered in blood. Her swollen wounds made her clothes intolerable.

-"Come here!" Orochimaru pulled the chain and she jolted to his side.

-"I'll make you pay. I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

-"Don't hate me yet Kakashi, I'm not done." Orochimaru held Ezria's head high for Kakashi to see. She had begun to be covered by the curse mark. Her face clearly showed the pain she felt. The curse mark burned inside her, the wounds that covered her body ached with such intensity, and feeling powerless frustrated her further. A tear caught the light as it rolled down her cheek. She looked at him with her glistening turquoise eyes and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Kakashi's heart was heavy. He knew she was broken down, almost to the point of losing all hope. He felt useless.

-"I want you to see this." said Orochimaru. He moved his hand through Ezria's hair, pulling her head further back. His other hand went down her neck slowly reaching her chest, moving onto her abdomen.

-"Get your filthy hands off her you animal!" Orochimaru stopped and placed his head on her shoulder. He licked her neck while looking at Kakashi with the corner of his eyes. Kakashi thrashed about desperate to release himself.

In the blink of an eye Orochimaru had a kunai to her neck. "I want you to remember this, to feel it, re-live it every time you think of this worthless creature." he said while ripping off her torn shirt. He slowly took the blade and placed it on the bottom of her chest and went upward as the sharp kunai sliced through her delicate skin. She screamed in agony as blood was drawn from the wound.

She felt the warm blood turn cold as it flowed down her chest reaching her abdomen. Kakashi felt her pain deeply as if it were his own, he couldn't bare it. She looked towards him bitting her bottom lip, holding back her tears and pain. "I love you Kakashi." she said weakly as she smiled. Kakashi looked into her fading eyes, "I lo-." With a swift movement of Orochimaru's hand, blood gushed out from her neck spilling onto Kakashi's face. He felt his heart stop as he saw the motionless body of his loved one, dripping in blood.

-"What a waste." said the heartless Orochimaru as he dropped Ezria's lifeless body into a crimson pool. Kakashi stared at his love unable to move, regretting not having told her sooner how he felt. Overwhelming emotions began consuming him. It was unbearable, too much to contain inside. He suddenly cried out with intense pain in his voice, the name of his love, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kakashi awoke with a cold sweat. He was out of breath and trembling. His heart raced as he looked everywhere frightened. The gruesome thoughts still lingered in his mind. "Ezria!" Without another thought he got up and ran into the night. Anxiously running on the rooftops in what seemed an eternity, he finally reached her house.

He poofed into her room to find what seemed to be a figure laying still on the bed. "Ezria." he whispered. There was no response. He grabbed the figure close to his bare chest and held on for dear life.

-"What the hell is wrong with you, you dumb ass!" yelled Ezria.

-"You're alive!" he cried out.

-"Of course I am! Who you think your holding?!"

-"I thought something terrible happened to you."

Ezria was puzzled and out of breath, Kakashi had a strong grip. She wanted him to let go but she liked the feeling of his bare chest, the beats of his heart as they slowed and being wrapped in his arms. After a few minutes she managed to loosen his grip enough so she could slip away. "Well I'm awake now, so just sit here and wait for me." she said as she navigated the dark room towards the bathroom.

Minutes passed as Kakashi waited on her bed. She stood in-front of him and the light of the full moon that shined through her window, exposed Ezria in a delicate little two piece that flowed with the curves of her body showing off her long legs, smooth stomach, her soft chest and lean arms. Kakashi couldn't seem to get his eyes of her, maybe it was the way she was barely dressed or just the fact he saw her alive.

-"I love you Ezria." he said as he held her hands.

-"I love you too." she said in a soft tone as she knelt before him.

Kakashi looked deeply into her eyes. "You know I'll give my life for you. I'll do anything not to lose you." Ezria didn't know if to be touched or afraid, but she knew something was wrong. Kakashi would share the way he felt about her sometimes when their alone but never something as deep as this.

-"What happened Kakashi? Why are you talking like that?"

Kakashi told her about his nightmare, trying not to lose his cool as the thoughts came back to him. She sat beside him and placed his head on her chest while gently stroking his soft silver hair. "Don't worry Kakashi, I'm here with you, now and forever. I won't leave your side." Those words eased Kakashi's nerves and help him forget about the nightmare for the time being.

It was early in the morning about 4:15. Ezria stayed up stroking Kakashi's hair as he slept peacefully in her lap. She found herself most of the time staring out the window thinking what could have possessed Kakashi to dream of such a thing? He looked in peace while he slept. She almost didn't want to leave him, but she had to show up for work so she wouldn't arouse suspicions. She got ready, trying not to wake him. She brushed the hair from his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, then left, closing the door slowly behind her.

A/N: Ezria is a Character I made since I didn't know who should be paired with Kakashi. Sorry if there was any confusion. Please review, so I know if I should post the very begining although it's not done yet but I'll try and speed up the process, but let me know.


End file.
